


Sunny the Magician

by Lunarium



Category: Giant Robo
Genre: Gen, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Perhaps she could make Big Fire work for her. But first, she needed to remove one obstacle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



Sunny studied the crystal ball in her hand, slowly turning it around. Far away in his estate Cho-Katsu Komei must be sleeping peacefully, but below this floor, Hanzui paced the study floor in frantic worry over Komei’s latest speech to the Magnificent Ten. Sunny herself was scarcely conscious at the time, but she knew a little of what he was trying to get at; he had taken her, after all, had her drugged so that he could have her displayed as Big Fire. 

But the real Big Fire _was_ waking. Sunny could feel his mind as acutely as she used to feel her father’s mind. Perhaps she was related to Big Fire, a secret her father kept. She wouldn’t be surprised. She didn’t know much of the world, only that she was alone, afraid, but not helpless. Perhaps she could make Big Fire work for her. It appeared she may have something Komei didn’t: an ability to sink into Big Fire’s mind. But first, she needed to remove one obstacle. 

After all, she was Sunny the Magician. A telepathic connection to her late father was not all she had. Magic flowed in her veins, and the promise of magic and wicked deeds drifted in the autumn air tonight. 

The contents inside the crystal ball began to swirl in her hands, growing hotter by the second. Bringing it level with her lips, she breathed onto the surface, and her eyes glowed red for a moment before she closed them. 

Bodiless, she made her way towards the estate, each step growing slower and thicker. The grandeur of the man’s palace did nothing to stir envy or hatred, but the strangest of vague recognition, the shared mind offering images of old: of a starved young man fed and made warm from the the cold, of a student to the most politically powerful mentor who would later use him as a mere pawn in his plans. 

Up the stairs she went, his body getting heavier. Such a young and handsome man he once was. 

Komei’s bedroom was eerily familiar, a fact she was quick to dismiss the reasoning for from her mind. Any lingering affection or flame stood cold and dead as she beheld the sleeping man. She inched towards him, placed a grisly decaying hand on his pillow beside his head, and lowered her head, opening her—his—mouth. 

Opening her eyes, Sunny placed the crystal ball on her lap and took in a deep breath, her heart pounding, and sighed. A small grin appeared on her face. 

Across the city Komei awoke with a terrible start, clutching his chest, his heart refusing to beat as the sound of Genya’s ghostly shrieks still carried on his ears.


End file.
